


【雷夫中心】受傷的原因

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【雷夫中心】受傷的原因

**「請告訴你關於你的過去。」**

簡單一句話，讓雷夫緩緩閉上眼睛，讓自己從系統裡撈取鮮少會去回想的事情，那是在5年前，當時，他是個已經被拋棄過一次的仿生人……

「你是什麼類型的？」

那是一名看起來不太富有的男人，當他把雷夫啟動，就笑著詢問，雷夫的LED快速轉動，溫和告知答案。

「保鑣，我是一名保鑣型。」

當他一說完，男子又露出微笑。

「我想自己會需要你幫忙。」

就這樣，男子成為雷夫的使用者，他被帶到一棟外表破舊的屋子，雷夫看著男子跑到前院，低頭對其中一個泥土坑望著。

「雷夫，你仔細看，」話音剛落，男子就迅速彎腰，用手一抓，輕易就坑洞裡抓住某隻田鼠，並在手即將被咬時稍微出力，讓田鼠昏厥過去，接著別過頭，注視剛被他帶來的仿生人表示：「有記錄下來嗎？」

雷夫急忙讓LED偏轉，把方才男子抓田鼠的畫面牢記在系統內，並說：「當然。」

「既然如此——」男子把手舉起，拎著昏厥過去的田鼠，衝著雷夫大喊：「我們來吃飯吧！」

雖說這跟系統內人類一般情況下會吃的食物不同，但雷夫仍舊因為那句話，安靜點頭。

* * *

「我回來了！」

雷夫把注意力從烤箱上移開，往推開門，逐漸靠近廚房的男子望去。

「有任何地方需要我幫助嗎？」他親切發問。

「暫時還不用，」男子搖頭，並把注意力偏轉，望著發出黃光的烤箱，忍不住用手指去並問道：「你在烤什麼？」

雷夫隨即回答：「昨晚你抓到的田鼠，還有吃剩的，可以當成晚餐菜色。」

他的使用者頓時微笑，伸手輕撫雷夫肩膀表示：「那就讓我瞧瞧你的手藝吧。」

雷夫感受到屬於人類的溫情，迅速傳達至系統。

* * *

「對不起……」

雷夫盯著被自己烤焦的田鼠，低頭致歉，LED也因為沮喪，整個呈現在顯眼的豔紅，男子卻只是用叉子挑起還沒焦黑的一小塊，放進嘴裡咀嚼，緩緩評論：「還不錯。」

「但是！」雷夫不禁提醒：「我幾乎把田鼠烤焦了。」

「你並不是家政型，」男子指出這點，還嘗試把另一塊肉挑起，接續訴說：「不會做菜本來就在我的預料中，昨晚這隻田鼠也是我自己料理的。」

雷夫柔聲呢喃：「家事是你做的，菜也是你煮的，這棟屋子裡沒有任何人類跟動物需要保護，這讓我覺得自己不知道能做什麼。」

男子放下叉子，仰起腦袋，讓視線對上雷夫的好看雙眸，開口詢問：「你有記住我抓田鼠的方法嗎？」

「有，」雷夫隨即回答：「我有按照你的指示去做。」

「那好，」男子溫和建議：「從明天起，我去上班時，你就替我抓田鼠，至於烹飪，我可以逐步教你。」

雷夫的系統裡有學習晶片，雖然他早就被安插保鑣系統，但有足夠空間容納新記憶，他就是靠那些讓自己記住如何抓田鼠的。

「遵命！」雷夫高喊，下一秒，他就迎接男子的熟悉笑容，雷夫喜歡那神情，他期盼這段美好，能繼續保持下去。

* * *

響亮的咳嗽聲，從男子進屋前就清楚傳來，剛學會除田鼠毛不久雷夫趕緊放下鍋子，快步踏出廚房，順著聲音抵達男子身邊，平日總是雙頰紅潤的他，此時卻毫無血色，咳個不停的模樣讓雷夫格外擔心。

「怎麼回事？」

話音剛落，男子就回答：「我似乎病了，」他直線往樓梯口走去，途中還大聲咳了幾聲，跟過去想多問清楚的雷夫立刻被阻止：「不，雷夫，你先去廚房裡忙，我只是要上樓洗澡。」

「但是你——」雷夫想追問，男子在此時插嘴。

「真的不需要，我只是有些不舒服，待會你把田鼠處理好，我洗好就能跟你一起料理晚餐。」

雷夫的LED快速轉動，這是他頭一次想反抗人類要求，望著明顯不舒服的男人，他猶豫是否該離開，瞧見他沒離去的男人很不高興，他拔高聲音喊著。

「快去！」

雷夫掃描到男子的怒火，為了不引起麻煩，他只好迅速轉身，往廚房走去，後方傳來踏樓梯的聲音，讓他感到更加沮喪，他聽見二樓廁所門關閉的那秒，系統有些不穩，他只希望這些能在男子情況好轉後獲得舒緩。

* * *

雷夫呆呆地站在被他強行推開的廁所門前，望著眼前景象，他瞧見自己使用者全身發白，連衣服都沒脫就躺在浴缸內，雙眼往上吊，已經徹底失去心跳。

他無從知曉對方真正死亡原因，就算直接掃描，也會因為系統沒有相關資料緣故，沒能得到答案，但他失去了一切，過去善待他的男人忽然就離開人世，沒有接收到任何指示的他相當焦慮，系統不斷出現雜訊，就在他沒能決定好下一步做法時，眼前出現一面用鮮紅線條組成的巨大牆壁，上頭寫滿「待在原地」。

**但我不想單純待在這邊。**

雷夫清楚，若自己什麼都不做，就沒辦法改變任何結果，他舉起手，用力往牆壁砸下去，在感受到機體有稍微搖晃同時，牆面也開始有裂痕，他繼續往牆捶著，盼望能擊碎原本束縛住自己的牢籠，當他揍到第7下，明顯支撐不住的牆終於被擊垮，在系統給予的原有指示消失同時，他伸手撈起廁所裡的剪刀，用力往機體割下去。

他知道這算是人類所稱的自殘，但雷夫已經失去繼續運轉的動力，他沒有目標，待在他身邊教導他事情的男子在無預警下死亡，雖說可以直接拔除胸口的脈搏調節器，一次做個了斷，但他更希望透過痛楚，讓自己深刻感受到人類心跳停止跳動前的思緒。

刀刃刮過原本細心製作的機體表面，宛如藍色墨水的釱灑落在雷夫機體上，但他沒能停歇，就算系統瘋狂提醒繼續傷害下去，會嚴重影響到正常運轉，但他堅持要割開線路，他沒資格，他這種在人類最需要幫助，卻選擇掉頭離開的仿生人不該停留在此，就在雷夫稍微改變剪刀割的位置，直接戳向喉嚨的言語模組時，他受到非常強烈的電擊。

他的手被痛楚折磨，連剪刀都拿不穩，只能手指一鬆，讓剪刀直接落向地面，隨後，LED轉動幾次，雷夫也因為疼痛昏厥過去，徹底閉上雙眸前，他僅能望著還沒被處理好的使用者屍首，逐漸失去意識。

* * *

「所以你才經常跑去抓田鼠，這一切只因為你想透過烤田鼠，回憶過去跟使用者生活的日子？」

聽完故事的李奧不禁詢問，在他身旁的雷夫用手輕撫金色髮絲，安靜呢喃。

「李奧如果喜歡，雷夫也能幫李奧烤田鼠。」

看著身旁這名總是在關心他人的仿生人，李奧不禁微笑，他伸手輕撫雷夫的背脊，開口回應：「不，我不會強迫你。」

這促使雷夫咧嘴一笑，看起來很高興，李奧也跟著露出笑容，這二名曾被世界狠心拋棄的人，因為彼此，找到某種更有價值的情感。


End file.
